survivorusfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:XoTulleMorXo
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Survivor Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Can you promote NightShadow-720‎? -- [[User:Webkinz Mania|'Webkinz Mania']][[User talk:Webkinz Mania|'Talk']][[User blog:Webkinz Mania|'Blogs']] 02:23, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Whoah, whoah, whoah; are you saying you can't ever come back!? --TDIFan13 (My Talk and ) 02:31, June 11, 2011 (UTC) TULLE!! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME! I'M GOING TO CRY. YOU ARE COMING BACK. THE IRC IS FINE AND VIRUS-FREE. YOUR INTERNET IS DUMB AND IT TELLS YOU DUMB THINGS. EVERYTHING YOU BELIEVE IN IS DUMB. AND IF YOU DON'T COME BACK, I WILL KILL MYSELF!!!!!! --TDIFan13 (My Talk and ) 02:34, June 11, 2011 (UTC) http://looneytunesshow.wikia.com/wiki/Special:NewFiles -- Help adding these to pages? :) -- [[User:Webkinz Mania|'Webkinz Mania']][[User talk:Webkinz Mania|'Talk']][[User blog:Webkinz Mania|'Blogs']] 02:36, June 11, 2011 (UTC) NO!! TULLE, PLEASE. YOU HAVE TO. PLEASE, THE IRC IS THE ONLY WAY I CAN TALK TO YOU. I'M GOING TO CRY MYSELF TO SLEEP AT NIGHT. PLEASE, TULLE. JUST...PLEASE. PLEASE, COME BACK. THE IRC ISN'T DANGEROUS; IT IS SAFE. --TDIFan13 (My Talk and ) 02:56, June 11, 2011 (UTC) It is a big deal. :( I want to talk to you on the IRC. It's totally safe. I know it is. I have McAfee and a bunch of other virus-blocking programs; you have to believe me. I can't stand having to talk to you through YT and the wiki. You need to be on the IRC. What about roleplay? What about our friendship? What about council? --TDIFan13 (My Talk and ) 03:03, June 11, 2011 (UTC) We can promote them! Can I have b-crat powers btw? -- [[User:Webkinz Mania|'Webkinz Mania']][[User talk:Webkinz Mania|'Talk']][[User blog:Webkinz Mania|'Blogs']] 03:13, June 11, 2011 (UTC) All right, can you help with the captains? -- [[User:Webkinz Mania|'Webkinz Mania']][[User talk:Webkinz Mania|'Talk']][[User blog:Webkinz Mania|'Blogs']] 03:16, June 11, 2011 (UTC) You're leaving me. :-/ --TDIFan13 (My Talk and ) 03:18, June 11, 2011 (UTC) PAS-2: Pick the purple team. -- [[User:Webkinz Mania|'Webkinz Mania']][[User talk:Webkinz Mania|'Talk']][[User blog:Webkinz Mania|'Blogs']] 15:27, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Images and etc. Hey Tulle. I wanna speak to you, but first: #http://looneytunesshow.wikia.com/wiki/Bugs'_House -- Someone made this page and I made it look amazing with the big galleries and content. #http://looneytunesshow.wikia.com/wiki/The_Looney_Tunes_Show -- I updated this page and added galleries and info. Try to expand on it too. #Can you put some images that the NightShadow guy added or at least make informative character sections like the Total Drama Wiki and episode plots? Thanks! -- [[User:Webkinz Mania|'Webkinz Mania']][[User talk:Webkinz Mania|'Talk']][[User blog:Webkinz Mania|'Blogs']] 16:47, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Can I have a meeting w/you today or tomorrow starting around 7PMEST-9PMEST? I need to talk to you like, without late responses on . Message me when you are on -- [[User:Webkinz Mania|'Webkinz Mania']][[User talk:Webkinz Mania|'Talk']][[User blog:Webkinz Mania|'Blogs']] 22:58, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, it's fine. No Flash needed and stuff. Tonight @7, 8 or 9 EST? -- [[User:Webkinz Mania|'Webkinz Mania']][[User talk:Webkinz Mania|'Talk']][[User blog:Webkinz Mania|'Blogs']] 10:39, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Now that you are on, can you help by adding the unused images to pages? At least the images from the songs and do it like the TDWiki format? -- [[User:Webkinz Mania|'Webkinz Mania']][[User talk:Webkinz Mania|'Talk']][[User blog:Webkinz Mania|'Blogs']] 19:46, June 15, 2011 (UTC) You did?! Thanks! We need to clear the unused images again. -- [[User:Webkinz Mania|'Webkinz Mania']][[User talk:Webkinz Mania|'Talk']][[User blog:Webkinz Mania|'Blogs']] 20:03, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Possibly, but they better not be fluffs. -- [[User:Webkinz Mania|'Webkinz Mania']][[User talk:Webkinz Mania|'Talk']][[User blog:Webkinz Mania|'Blogs']] 20:33, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Done. Set up the FI voting BTW plz and make a character template possibly? -- [[User:Webkinz Mania|'Webkinz Mania']][[User talk:Webkinz Mania|'Talk']][[User blog:Webkinz Mania|'Blogs']] 19:49, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. -- [[User:Webkinz Mania|'Webkinz Mania']][[User talk:Webkinz Mania|'Talk']][[User blog:Webkinz Mania|'Blogs']] 22:50, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Ryan quit. -- [[User:Webkinz Mania|'Webkinz Mania']][[User talk:Webkinz Mania|'Talk']][[User blog:Webkinz Mania|'Blogs']] 20:29, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Not the TDWiki, the LTSWiki -- [[User:Webkinz Mania|'Webkinz Mania']][[User talk:Webkinz Mania|'Talk']][[User blog:Webkinz Mania|'Blogs']] 20:30, June 17, 2011 (UTC) If you wanna be with me, I can make your wish come true. Just come and set me free, baby, and I'll be with you. I'm a genie in a bottle, baby; come, come, come on and let me out. --TDIFan13 (My Talk and ) 21:31, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Yes, it was. Sorry. Also, I'm still not going to forgive you for leaving me. You can access the IRC and your evil brain chooses not to, so I must bid you adue. I almost have 1000 edits, can I plz get b-cratship? ^_^ -- [[User:Webkinz Mania|'Webkinz Mania']][[User talk:Webkinz Mania|'Talk']][[User blog:Webkinz Mania|'Blogs']] 13:30, June 18, 2011 (UTC) The auditions. They're posted. --TDIFan13 (My Talk and ) 04:39, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Check the RP wiki, dumb child. --TDIFan13 (My Talk and ) 04:53, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Be quiet, obese Juanita. --TDIFan13 (My Talk and ) 05:01, June 19, 2011 (UTC) :| Um...okay...sorry...why are you...angry? --TDIFan13 (My Talk and ) 05:03, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Nah, as we have the voice actor section. Can you update some pages? Or add some unused images, if you have the time, though? TY. I did some a few days ago. -- [[User:Webkinz Mania|'Webkinz Mania']][[User talk:Webkinz Mania|'Talk']][[User blog:Webkinz Mania|'Blogs']] 01:02, July 6, 2011 (UTC) ty -- [[User:Webkinz Mania|'Webkinz Mania']][[User talk:Webkinz Mania|'Talk']][[User blog:Webkinz Mania|'Blogs']] 01:30, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Need Some Help I haven't been editing for about a month now and I just realized the Wiki is out of control with vandalism and stuff. Lots of inactivity by everyone and I need some help either cleaning it up or just fixing stuff up. Anyways, the problem is IPs. Hate to do this, but I think we should ban any IP. They need to make accounts. IPs are making a lot of this vandalism and it's not just one... or five... or ten... it's a good majority of them that are editing on the Wiki. It's a bit unfair, but they can always make accounts on the site. -- [[User:Webkinz Mania|'Webkinz Mania']][[User talk:Webkinz Mania|'Talk']][[User blog:Webkinz Mania|'Blogs']] 00:56, January 16, 2013 (UTC)